iImmortal
by emeralddusk
Summary: Hired by the Italian government to rid the world of Count Dracula's horror, Carly, Samantha, Freddie, Victoria, Catarina, and Jade must unite against a hoard of vampires and werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Carly is trapped by a curse, Freddie is in love with her, but can never tell her, Sam is Carly's most loyal ally. Victoria is looking for a second chance from the world after being relieved from her vampirism, Catarina is trying to protect Victoria and the innocent people of the world, and Jade is avenging the death of her family at the hands of Dracula's family. **

iImmortal

The night was cold and as dark as a nightmare come to life. Snow was blowing down on the village of Transylvania, and the wind was howling like an agonized spirit. Victor Frankenstein turned the gears of a machine, lowering a gray, human-like monster on a wooden rack being supported by metal chains. Having been struck by lightning, and been introduced to twenty thousand volts of electricity, Dr. Frankenstein's monster was coming to life.

The creature snarled loudly, and looked around, not understanding where he was. The monster stood roughly 7 feet tall, had a body covered with scars from connective surgery, and appeared to be a living corpse.

Suddenly, four black bats flew into the castle, wrapped themselves in their wings, and became pale humans. The only male vampire, Count Dracula was thin but robust, standing roughly 6 feet tall, had slicked back hair as black as night, and an aged, Romanian face. The three females were young adults, with long hair. Verona had curly orange hair, Aleera's was so black it appeared blue in the light of the torches, and Marishka had fading blond hair. The four had piercing eyes and razor sharp fangs. Dracula was draped in a black cloak with a red suit on underneath. The three females were dressed in white Victorian dressed with corsets and were devastatingly beautiful.

"Dracula," Victor called. "Why are you here?"

"I supplied you with the bodies for your experiment, and I demand payment," Dracula replied, his deep Transylvanian accent sending a chill down Victor's spine. "Your monster will provide my children with eternal life." The man clenched his fist.

"That was not our deal!" Victor hollered, growing enraged. "My monster is a living being. Not a piece of meat for your slaves to consume!"

The women hissed with fury, but Dracula ordered them to restrain their anger. The man slowly walked forward, his grave presence intimidating the doctor. Finally, the two were face to face with only inches between them. Victor tried to remain staunch, but Dracula could sense his fear.

The Romanian man pushed the doctor into the fireplace, letting the flames consume him. Seeing this drove the Frankenstein monster into a fit of rage. The gray beast broke his chains, and charged at the vampires, shattering the stone floor beneath his feet.

Dracula slid over to the monster, his feet floating above the ground. The man blocked the monster, and threw out his cape, its torn fabric flowing in the air like malicious shadows. The count opened his mouth wider than his bones allowed, showing his blood-stained fangs.

Frankenstein snarled with rage at the man's challenge, and grabbed him on his shoulders. The two grappled viciously, smashing into the walls, sending stones raining onto the ground. Dracula sank his teeth into the beast's shoulder, but was unable to penetrate his flesh. The gray beast threw the vampire off of him, and let out a horrific snarl of anger.

"There they are!" screamed a man, holding a burning torch in his frostbitten hand, and leading a gigantic mob of furious men holding torches and pitchforks.

Dracula hissed with hideous fury, then wrapped himself in his cape. The man became a black bat, and flew away, his daughters following in bat form. The four flew into the night, seeking new blood to consume.

The mob charged at Frankenstein, seeing him as a threat to their way of life. The beast roared, and ran away, not knowing why he was hated. The men followed, bent on killing the monster. At last, the beast made it to a windmill on a hill, half covered in snow. Frankenstein ran inside, hoping to escape his evil assailants. However, the mob saw him enter what he perceived as a haven, and lit it on fire with their torches. The windmill ignited in a blaze of hatred and fear. Smoke flew up into the sky as the wooden building crumbled to the ground, leaving nothing behind but smoldering rubble and ashes.

The day had been won by man. The monster was dead, and the world could rest easy one more night.

"What will we do, father?" Aleera asked, growing afraid of the days coming. "Without the monster, our bloodline will perish."

"We will find another source of life," Dracula replied. "Even if I must travel the world." With that, the vampires flew through the black night, the bitter cold burning their faces.

The full moon glowed in the horizon, illuminating all of Transylvania with a ghostly essence.

Five years later, Carly Van Helsing, a seventeen-year-old girl with long, straight brown hair and an innocent face sat in a black carriage, shielded from the cold and from the snow falling from the gray sky. Carly was only five when she began her training to become the hunter of evil beings. Despite her loving, caring nature, the teenager was the most devoted, most dangerous human in the eyes of vampires. For over fifty generations, the Van Helsing family had been protecting the world from vampires, werewolves, and any other threat. However, the king of all vampires, the head of the vampire bloodline, Count Dracula had alluded them. Carly was determined to fulfill the family's goal, to allow future generations to live in peace.

Sitting next to Carly was Samantha Puckett, a girl of equal age to Carly with long, curled blond hair, a mildly pale face, and a fiery hatred for all evil. Samantha met Carly when the two were four, and felt sorrow for the destiny Carly was forced to fulfill, and stood at her side at all times. Enduring all of her friend's training, Samantha was almost as competent as Carly, but was often at a loss due to her inability to control her anger, and was loyal to a fault.

The mighty, brown horse pulling the black carriage stopped, responding to the driver's command. The snow-covered trail was coated with hoof prints from the many horses who had helped so many men and women flee the land, but for the first time in so long, the hoof prints were heading towards the city. "We have arrived in Transylvania," informed the man guiding the carriage.

"Thank you," Carly replied. "We'll walk the rest of the way."

Respecting Carly and Samantha's expertise in their profession, the man agreed, and let them out of the cab. The snow was a bitter embrace for the teens, but they were adjusted to the elements.

"What do we owe you?" Samantha asked the man.

"Just make sure my children are safe tonight," the man answered, his voice growing grave.

Samantha nodded, and the two girls departed.

"Where are we supposed to meet Fredward?" Samantha asked Carly, her voice cool.

"He should be near the tavern," Carly replied.

Being underage, and not believing in alcohol in the first place, Freddie only used a tavern as a meeting place because it was once a happier place where all people felt free to visit. Now a days, it was a place for unhappy men to drown their problems in whiskey.

Freddie Benson met Carly roughly five years ago while she was fighting a vampire infestation in a small village near the mountains. Freddie quickly fell for the girl, but was never able to completely warm up to Samantha Fred was sixteen years old, thin, and wore his brown hair short. Trying to help his friends, Freddie practiced hunting of the supernatural even after traveling to Italy. However, the government soon dispatched him in Transylvania, desperate to rid the world of Dracula and his dark breed.

Spotting her old friend, Carly lifted her hand up and waved. "Freddie!" she called, excited to see him.

"Carly! Samantha!" Fredward called back, running over to the two girls. "You're early."

"What do you care?" Samantha replied. "Have a hot date or something?"

Freddie ignored Samantha's joke, and turned to Carly. "I understand we're going to have some new allies for this assignment," he said. "Any word?"

"Just that their names are Victoria, Catarina, and Jade," Carly answered. "Three women about our age with experience in fighting the supernatural. We're set to rendezvous at the meeting hall tonight at nine o'clock."

With that, the three departed to a local inn in the center of the city. The place was shabby, but inviting, and went by the title, Sleeping Waters Inn. Carly and Samantha purchased one room for the two of them, a room for Freddie, and one more room in case their new allies needed a place to rest for the night.

From the top of a tall, brick building, two piercing red eyes glared at the three. The creature snarled, then flew off towards the dark sky, flapping its pale white wings.


	2. Chapter 2

iImmortal

Chapter Two

The night was nearing, the air was cold, and snow was falling from the gray clouds covering the sky. Armed with wooden stakes, garlic (though they believed it to be worthless), and their own choice of weaponry, Carly, Samantha, and Freddie proceeded towards the town meeting hall. Carly was draped in black leather to help stay warm and for flexibility. Samantha was clad in a black leather leotard with a corset for the same reasons as Carly, and the corset to help restrict the feeling of butterflies raging in her stomach. Freddie was wearing a brown cloak with the collar up to cover his neck (as a precaution against vampires), a leather leotard for warmth and flexibility, and a brown hat to shield his ears from the cold. Carly's weapon of choice was a small dagger her mother gave her. Freddie's was a silver revolver loaded with silver bullets to slay werewolves. Samantha armed herself with crossbow and a spear clothed in a red handkerchief she managed to keep over the years: the girl had grown a slight attachment to the rag over the years, but tried to tell herself it was just an accessory.

The three entered the building, shut the large golden doors behind them, and breathed a silent sigh of relief. Garlic was hanging above the doorway, torches illuminated different sections of the room, but was primarily dark, and a wooden cross was on the wall (not for superstition, but out of reverence). Carly, Samantha, and Freddie walked over to a long table draped with a red satin cloth.

"Welcome," greeted a friar dressed in a brown robe. "Please sit down."

The three nodded appreciatively, and sat down in golden-rimmed chairs with soft red padding on the backs and seats. Freddie gazed at the ceiling to see a black chandelier holding several burning, white candles. The meeting hall had a very sophisticated, Gothic look to it.

Another door opened, and three young woman dressed similarly to Samantha and Carly walked in, shutting and locking the door behind them. Freddie, not quite realizing it at first, found himself staring at one of the girls: her hair was long and dark brown, and her eyes were outlined with black mascara. She had a somewhat angry expression on her face, but did not present an impolite nature. Finally, the boy looked away, not trying to be rude.

"These will be your allies in your war on Dracula's family," the friar informed the teens. "This is Victoria." The friar turned to a very thin young woman with long, somewhat curled brown hair. Her face was bold and mature with an intelligent aura, and she gave a feeling of compassion and friendliness. "Catarina." The friar put his hand out as a teenager with long, glistening red hair, who stood somewhat shorter than her two allies, and had a less thin, but in no way fat, figure. "And Jade." The friar looked in the direction of the dark-haired young woman as she walked forward.

"An honor to meet you," Fredward greeted, trying not to appear over zealous. "Thank you, Friar."

The friar nodded thankfully. "The country thanks you for your service," he said, his voice reverent. "I'll leave the six of you to your work." The friar departed.

"Good night, Friar," Carly called. The teen turned to her allies, growing more serious. "Tell me about yourselves. What are your stories? Your strengths?"

"The vampires took my family," Jade replied, her voice laced with anger. "I started hunting them to show them humans are not their cattle to slaughter and consume. I'm also trying to avenge their deaths. My strength is my knowledge of vampires and their customs. My weapon..." The teenager pulled out a leather whip. "The whip my father once used to strangle a werewolf."

"Impressive," Samantha replied. "What about you, redhead?"

"My name is Catarina, but I go by Cat," replied the red haired girl. "I'm Victoria's closest friend, and I believe all innocent people should be safe. My goal is to protect. My skill is my craftiness, and my weapon is my sword." The girl pulled out a long blade from its holder on her hip. "I found it on during a hunt in the Tibetan mountains. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"And you?" Carly asked the girl with light brown hair.

"...My name is Victoria," the girl replied. "...When I was seven, I was bitten by a vampire...and was made one of them. I was a slave to Dracula for years. Every day, him and his daughters called me garbage, beat me, and forced me to find blood for them."

The grizzly memories played out in Victoria's mind: sinking her fangs into innocent human's necks. Watching men, women, and children fall to the ground, having swallowed all of their vital fluids. Dracula's relentless beatings, the cruel faces and words from his daughters. The young woman felt a lump form in her throat, and she avoided eye contact with her peers. Her hatred for her previous master burned in her heart.

Carly, Samantha, and Freddie stared at the girl, doubting her motives. Years of vampire hunting left its scars in more ways than one for Carly and Sam: trust was no longer easy to give out.

"Finally, I was deemed unfit to serve Dracula, and they threw me out to fend for myself, stripped of my vampirism," Victoria continued. "If you'll trust me, I want to join your army...to make up for what I've done. I want redemption...something I can't give myself."

Samantha skeptically stared at the girl. "How can we be sure you're not still loyal to the vampires?" she asked, her voice cold.

"If I was..." Victoria replied, her voice laced with a freezing anger. "You'd be dead by now."

"...Even so," Samantha argued. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"What's your weapon?" Carly asked Victoria, trying to appear less hostile than her friend.

"My weapon is my blade," the brown haired girl answered, pulling out a short blade with a V. carved into the side of its silver exterior. "The only piece of my human side after Dracula made me his pawn."

"Welcome to our team," Carly declared, giving the distressed girl a warm smile. "We'll advance towards my family's study in the morning...This will be our greatest mission."

"Dracula will torment the world no longer," Freddie added, his voice confident.

With that, the heroes stood up, gathered in a circle, lay their hands on top of one another's, and prepared for what awaited them. Samantha gave Victoria a subtle glare. Freddie glanced over at Jade, then Carly, feeling an uneasiness.

The clouds parted, revealing the full moon above the village.

**I'm afraid to go on. I just feel like I can't do it right anymore, but I want to finish it. I'm sorry.**


End file.
